What He Didn't Know
by Homo Explosion
Summary: Vlad wished he could tell him. He really did. But how could he tell his supposed uncle he was having wet dreams about him? Nelly/Otis, One-sided Vlad/Otis one-shot


**Because I was in the mood. This is like my fourth Vladimir Tod story. I have only finished 1. The other two have been deleted cuz they sucked. *breathes in a deep breath* Okay, how awesome was the last book? IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE LAST BOOK THEN DON'T READ THIS AN! Okay, who else was creeped out by Vlad's dad? Who stayed on Otis' side the whole time? *raises hand* I love you Otis! Okay, This was a challenge fic. It has now become my second baby. O.O I was challenged to do this fic but... I forget who challenged me! Any who, I think this will be a multi chapter. Though, I am writing this before I even started writing the story so who knows?**

**Disclaim Her: I own no hers. O.o I own no bodies!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Otis ran his tongue over the head of Vlad's hardening member, encouraged by the fingers tightening ever so slightly in his hair. _

_He dipped his head down and he took Vlad in his mouth, sucking on the length slowly. A few, soft groans stirred the air around them and the fingers tightened even more, pulling a bit impatiently. Complying once more, Otis ran his tongue up under Vlad's shaft, grazing his teeth lightly across the hardened member._

_Vlad jerked his hips forward a few times and gave out a light hiss._

_Otis' head began bobbing up and down, the older man's hot mouth sucking harder with every downward motion. Vlad groaned again, a bit louder, as an shudder ran through him. Warm sparks of desire built into a need in the pit of his stomach._

_A pale hand fell to the back of Otis' neck in a firm grip as the older vampire deep-throated him, keeping his head close. His hips bucked and he moaned out Otis' name as he released his seed._

"Ah!" Vlad sprang up from his lying postion and fell to the floor. He rubbed his head and looked around his dimly lighted room. He sighed when he noticed his damp boxers.

"Not again..." He mumbled out.

_This is starting to become an issue_, Vlad thought. _The third time this week! It isn't natural. I am having wet dreams about my uncle!_

He isn't really your uncle... A voice spoke inside of his mind.

_He is dating Nelly!_

So? Break them up and you get that nice piece of meat all to yourself!

_No! I could nev- Did you just call Otis a 'nice piece of meat?_

Ya. I did. He is hott!

_I know that but-_

Then get him for yourself!

_You know what? Go away!_

But-

_Later!_

Vlad let out a sad sigh when he realized he was talking to himself. "I wonder what we have in the freezer..." He thought out loud. He gave a yawn and checked the clock by his night stand. It read 2:03am.

_Oh goody. _He thought as he pulled himself up from the floor and stuck his head out of his bedroom. He went back to his night stand and pulled out a fresh pair of boxers before running across the hall to the bathroom. He cleaned up and exited the bathroom before heading down to the kitchen.

He turned on the light and silently walked over to the freezer and pulled out a blood bag. He grabbed a spoon from a drawer and opened the pack before sticking the spoon in and taking a large bite. "Yum..." He muttered as he took another bite.

What was he going to do about his dreams? They were becoming more frequent. They were getting out of hand and Vlad had no idea what to do.

He put his spoon in the sink and threw the blood bag into the bio hazard thrash can. He looked around the kitchen before turning off the light and heading back upstairs. Maybe he would be able to sleep.

_**~!TheMorningAfter!~**_

Vlad yawned as he sat at the kitchen table the next morning. A steaming cup of O+ sat before him. He layed his head down on the table and listened to Nelly as she hummed.

A scruffling sound came from in the hall. He turned his head when Otis yelled, "Nelly! Could you come here for a minute?"

Nelly gave him a smile and layed down a stack of pancakes before heading into the kitchen.

A muffled conversation ensued. When Nelly didn't come back after a few minutes Vlad scouted his chair out and walked into the living room. His eyes widened when he found Otis on one knee and a black box in his right hand. Nelly's eyes were wide and watering, a huge smile covered her face.

"Nelly, will you marry me?"

Dead silence followed before Nelly laughed happily and let her tears flow. She jumped up slightly and hugged Otis tightly. "Oh yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

Otis stood and twirled her around.

Vlad felt nothing.

Numbness.

Pain.

Anger.

Betrayal.

He watched the newly engaged couple with little emotion in his eyes. He had lost Otis. There was no chance of him being with the older vampire now. None. He sighed quietly and exited the room quickly. He opened the front door and walked calmly down the porch and down the street.

_Is this how it feels when you get your heart broken? _He wondered as he headed for an alley. _It hurts so much. Yet... I still fell numb._

He stopped and put his back to the alley wall before sliding down. Silent tears fell from his onyx eyes. He kept seeing the smiles on Otis' and Nelly's faces. It hurt. It hurt so damn much. He finally let out a silent wail. He had lost.

_I lost..._

_**

* * *

****:'( Vlad! I am so sorry but I couldn't let you be with Otis. Okay, I don't really know where this would take place. Like which book. I was thinking maybe like... After the last book but (spoilers) Nelly didn't die and if they were already engaged then forget that. Okay? Vlad didn't save Snow and he is living with Nelly until he decided on which college he wants to go to. (end spoiler)It is just gonna be a one-shot cuz... well cuz...**_

**Any who, I hope you guys enjoy my sad Otis/Vlad tragedy story. XD**


End file.
